Pocky Game
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Sepertinya mulai sekarang Hibari akan membenci setiap barang yang berhubungan dengan Mukuro; termasuk juga pocky sialan itu —a 6918! (MukuroxHibari) fanfiction / fic for Hibari Kyouya birthday / Other warning inside!


**Pocky Game**

**.**

**[ dedicated to my beloved Vongola's Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya. _Otanjoubi omedetou_! ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! This is shonen-ai and 6918 (MukuroxHibari) pair. Maybe OOC. Maybe you'll find a lot of typos here. Those who doesn't like it feel free to click 'back'**

**.**

**A/N : **TUNGGU, Saya tahu ini kecepetan satu hari. Tapi mau gimana lagi, saya takut besok kuota internet habis jadi nggak bisa _upload_ fic ini, hehe /malah curhat/

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari yang panas di kota Namimori. Maklum, sekarang sedang musim panas. Malahan hari ini adalah puncaknya sang raja langit memancarkan jilatan-jilatan apinya yang panas menembus bumi. Kalau sudah panas seperi ini, enaknya tidur-tiduran di sofa empuk, apalagi kalau di ruangan _full_ AC. Seperti yang dilakukan sang penjaga kabut dari Vongola Family generasi kesepuluh ini…

"Kenapa kau ada di ruangan komite disipliner, _herbivore_…" Sang prefek _Namichuu_ —Hibari Kyouya— bertanya tajam kepada mahluk berambut nana-… uhm, keren ini. Jangan lupa dengan tonfa yang sudah siap menghajar wajah mesu-… uhm, tampan ini.

"Kufufufu," sebuah tawa anomali terdengar. "Salah kalau aku menumpang tidur disini, Kyouya?" Iris heterokrom tampak saat sang pemilik membuka kelopak matanya.

Maklumin saja, _Kokuyo Land_ itu tempat yang jauh dari peradaban. Jadi tidak ada sofa empuk apalagi AC disana. Bahkan dia —Rokudou Mukuro— yang katanya telah menjalani hidup di neraka pun tak kuat dengan panasnya _Kokuyo Land_ saat ini.

"Kau bukan murid _Namichuu_. Enyah kau dari sini, _herbivore_…"

TRANG

Suara tonfa beradu dengan trident terdengar. Berkat kegesitannya, Mukuro langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menangkis serangan sang prefek.

"_Oya oya_, kasar sekali kamu padaku?"

"Orang yang menggangu ketenangan di _Namichuu_ akan aku _kamikorosu_!"

Hibari lalu memukul tonfanya tepat di dagu Mukuro, membuat pemuda berambut indigo itu terlempar menghantam tembok; memberikan tembok putih mulus itu sedikit retakan.

"Kufufufu, sekarang siapa yang sedang merusak properti _Namichuu_ tercintanya?" sindir Mukuro seraya bangkit, seakan-akan ia tidak baru saja menghantam tembok hingga retak.

Hibari mendecih, lalu menyarung tonfanya kembali.

"Tumben kau tidak ajak bertarung di luar?"

"Di luar… panas. Aku malas." Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ itu lalu duduk di singgasana ketua komite disipliner.

"Kufufufu, tidak seperti kamu saja."

Hanya hening yang membalas. Hibari terlalu malas untuk menimpali perkataan Mukuro. Terlebih _mood_-nya sudah sangat jelek sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya permainan yang tidak akan merusak properti _Namichuu_ tercintamu sedikitpun," lalu sang illusionis mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang familiar di manik _onyx_ itu dari dalam sakunya. "Ayo kita main _pocky game_!"

"…ha?"

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak tahu?"

Sang prefek hanya diam menatap kesal sosok aneh yang menghampirinya sambil tertawa.

"_Oya oya_, seorang ketua disipliner ternyata kudet ya. Baiklah, akan kujelaskan peraturannya…" Mukuro mengeluarkan sebatang pocky dari dalam kotak.

"Peraturannya mudah, kok. Aku memakan ujung pocky ini, lalu kamu makan ujung yang satunya lagi. Yang menang adalah yang menghabiskan potongan terakhir," iris heterokrom itu lalu menatap Hibari jahil sembari melambaikan batang pocky di depan wajah sang prefek, "_shall we play_?"

"Konyol. Aku tidak mau."

"_Oya oya_, Kyouya, kalau kamu tidak mau main berarti aku pemenangnya, lho~"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Hee, jadi kau mengalah begitu saja? Payah sekali kamu."

Hibari mendengus kesal, "aku tidak payah!"

"_So, shall we play_?" tanya Mukuro. Digigitnya ujung pocky lalu membiarkan ujung yang lain mengapung di hadapan bibir sang prefek.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau kalah darimu." Hibari menggigit ujung pocky yang disodorkan. Membuat seringai senang nampak di bibir sang illusionis.

"Kufufufu. Oke, kita mulai sekarang."

Kres

Suara pelan pocky terpotong sayup terdengar. Hibari menggigit ujung pocky-nya sedikit —ralat, sangat sedikit sampai-sampai hanya bubuknya saja yang terasa di ujung lidah.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro tertawa di sela bibirnya yang masih mengapit pocky. "Kalau kau mengigit sesedikit itu aku yang menang, lho, Kyouya~"

Manik _onyx_ itu menatap tajam mahluk di hadapannya.

CRACK

Kali ini suara pocky terpotong lebih keras dan jelas. Rupanya karena kesal sang prefek menggigit pocky terlalu banyak hingga tak sadar bibirnya sudah sampai di tengah makanan berbentuk stick tersebut. Dan sialnya, ia juga tak sadar kalau sang illusionis sedari tadi tidak memakan pocky itu sedikit pun dan malah asyik tersenyum mesum.

Oh, _crap_.

"_Got you_, Kyouya~"

Mukuro semakin menyeringai senang seraya memakan makanan itu cepat, hingga menghapus jarak antara bibir mereka berdua.

Sumpah. Kalau bukan peraturan 'yang dapat yang menang' Hibari tak akan sudi menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Mukuro. Sial, mana sang illusionis itu lebih cepat mendapat potongan terakhir pocky lagi! Terpaksa untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama Hibari bertempur lidah dengan lidah pemuda bersurai indigo itu; memperebutkan potongan kecil pocky di dalam pagutan dalam.

"Hhh…" Sang prefek sedikit mendesah setelah melepaskan pagutan dalamnya dengan Mukuro. Diusapnya tetesan _saliva_ yang mengalir dari sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan.

"_Oya oya_, Kyouya, aku tak menyangka ternyata kamu ini tipe yang agresif." Mukuro mengusap lembut pipi sang prefek. Seringai senang masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku menang, _herbivore_. Sekarang pergi dari sini atau akan ku-_kamikorosu_…" ucap Hibari di tengah nafasnya yang memburu. Seberapa lama ia tidak menghirup oksigen semenjak berciuman dengan Mukuro? Tidak tahu, yang penting ia menang dari _herbivore_ ini. Itu yang penting.

"Kufufufu, karena hari ini aku sudah puas menjahilimu, aku pergi dulu, Kyouya~" Lalu kabut berwarna indigo menyelimuti diri pemuda beriris heterokrom itu, lalu perlahan menghilang diikuti oleh hilangnya pemuda itu sendiri.

Hibari mendengus. Kembali menyamankan posisi duduk di singgasananya, pipinya ia tahan dengan sebelah tangan dan sikutnya bertumpu di senderan tangan kursi.

"Sialan _herbivore_ itu. Aku jadi benci pocky sekarang." Sang prefek semakin menenggelamkan wajah di telapak tangannya. Nampak semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

Oh, sepertinya mulai sekarang Hibari akan membenci setiap barang yang berhubungan dengan Mukuro; termasuk juga pocky sialan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

(dengan gejosnya)

**[ 838 words story only ]**

**—05 Mei 2014—**

**A/N 2 :** Saya menulis di tengah WB yang melanda. Jadi, maaf kalau abal dan OOC. /bows/


End file.
